In copending application Ser. No. 883,323, filed Dec. 8, 1969, a process for the dehydrogenation of a primary or secondary alcohol to the corresponding aldehyde or ketone is disclosed. The dehydrogenation is effected in a stirred suspension of catalyst and high boiling inert liquid. In the disclosed process, the reaction is effected at any suitable pressure which conveniently is atmospheric but, when desired, may be super-atmospheric up to 200 psig or more.